Negotiation
by Wolfism
Summary: A chase turns into a more intimate matter as Bakura tries to flee with one of Marik's valuables.


**Title:** Negotiation  
**Pairing(s):** Marik Ishtar x Yami Bakura (Thiefshipping)  
**Summary:** A chase turns into a more intimate matter as Bakura tries to flee with one of Marik's valuables.  
_**WARNING:**_ Yaoi/Lemon ahead.

* * *

The streets bustled with activity as a certain, white haired thief ran his way through crowds of oncoming people and occasionally traffic. If only everyone knew the current situation, they would be able to clearly see what was going on, rather than someone not caring about anyone else and being lucky enough not to get hit by a car. It seemed pretty childish, but when you have an angry Egyptian chasing after you on a motorcycle, you would be running for dear life, too!

"Stop, thief!" Marik shouted.  
"Shit!" Bakura almost fell as he sharply ran around the corner of an intersection.

Marik growled and revved his bike before giving it an extra boost of speed. There was no way he was letting this thief get away from him _again_. He had been through enough of these chasings to predict Bakura's moves, and he was determined to catch him and put him in his place! He turned down a different street, the sounds of his bike fading. Bakura hadn't noticed until he looked back. Seeing no signs of Marik, he smiled. _"Lost him!"_

But just as quick as he thought, Marik suddenly skidded around the corner, lavender eyes hardened and a smirk on his face that made Bakura quickly run in the opposite direction. "Move it or lose it, Grandma!" He said pushing an elderly lady out of the way. She shook her cane angrily at him before flinching at the sound of Marik's motorcycle. He was literally meters away from leaving skid marks on Bakura's back. He could already taste his victory and gave his bike one more extra boost. Bakura was losing stamina and he couldn't run much longer; giving the Egyptian just what he wanted, an opportunity.

"Now I've got you!" Marik leaned forward, reaching out his hand to grab the thief. The timing was perfect; there were no cops or pedestrians around to get in his way as they entered a more secluded part of the city. Marik's smile widened to the point where he almost looked insane. After weeks, he was finally going to catch this thief! His fingertips were now brushing the back of Bakura's black trench coat. _"Just a little more..."_

However, the tables seemed to turn when Bakura suddenly tripped over a trashcan lid, causing Marik to zoom right past him. Finally, an act of unintended clumsiness paid off! But the thief couldn't savor his luck just yet as Marik growled in frustration and quickly drifted his bike to turn around. "Shit, he's coming back!" Bakura got up and looked around frantically. There was an alleyway to his left. With no where else to run, he went for it, using whatever energy he had left. Fortunately for him, the alley was too small for Marik to pass his bike through. He looked back to see the angry Egyptian cussing up a storm before speeding off.

_"Hell yeah!"_ Bakura cheered inwardly. That was way too close of a call for comfort._  
_

After running into a dead end, Bakura stopped to catch his breath. Of all the chasings he'd been through, none were as ruthless as this one. Marik had a look in his eyes that were pure and utter determination to just run him over. And he would have done it, too, if not for the random acts of fate that allowed the thief to slip away yet again. But he had to hand it to him, Marik had just the right stuff that actually _made_ Bakura want him to chase after him. As crazy as that sounds, he adored people who aren't too keen on giving up. And not only that, but that look on Marik's face when he's chasing after him almost gave him goosebumps. He had never felt such excitement; excitement you could never get from a simple police chase.

After restoring his breathing, Bakura reached in his pocket, and grinned. This time he had managed to steal a necklace from the Egyptian, and not just any necklace; it was a rare artifact with supposed untold powers. But he could give a damn about that. Instead he wondered how much money he could get for it. It was made of solid gold and there was a mysterious eye in the middle of it. Bakura smirked. This was the best thing he's stolen to date. And it wasn't even all that hard. It went down just like a building prepared for demolition; a woman was walking along the sidewalk, just minding her own business, and thats when Bakura went in for the kill. However, he wasn't expecting Marik to show up, and whats more, the woman was his sister! Ok, so maybe he kind of screwed that part up, but there was no way he was going home empty handed, or in handcuffs!

Bakura put the necklace back in his pocket and viewed his surroundings. It was still pretty early in the day with the sun hovering overhead, but the alley gave out a more dark and ominous feeling. The buildings were old and abandoned and hidden halfway by tall, wooden planked fences. Bakura saw a plank that was rotting away and kicked it. His face was none too happy when he saw what was on the other side. "Damn, double barricaded." There was a chain link fence behind the wooden fence with barbed wire at the top, probably to keep out intruders. He contemplated leaving the alley, but figured Marik might be there waiting for him. He gritted his teeth. He could try climbing over the fences, but that would require a lot of work and painful scratches. He paced back and forth, grateful that this part of the alley was wide enough to let him think clearly. His feet hurt, and he really didn't feel like running. He had run so much, they felt like they were asleep and tingled slightly. Wait. Bakura stood still. That tingling sensation didn't quite feel right. It felt more like vibrating. Wait,_ vibrating_? Uh-oh...

_"VROOOM!" _Marik jumped his bike off the roof of the building behind him and landed with a full circle skid before stopping to prop it on the kickstand. Upon seeing Bakura, he smirked. "Gotcha!"  
Bakura's eyes widened. He couldn't believe the Egyptian went through such a great length just to capture him. This kid had some nerve.  
"Its over, Bakura. Now return what you stole."  
"Well, that was quite an impressive stunt you pulled there." He said, trying to play it off.  
"I'm glad you find me impressive. I'm flattered, really." He said with obvious sarcasm. "But now my patience has grown thin. Either give back what you stole or your ass is going to be rammed into that building behind you."  
Bakura shrugged and took the necklace out of his pocket. "Sorry, but theres no way I'm giving this back. It will catch quite a hefty price on the black market, don't you think?"  
Marik didn't respond, his lavender eyes hardening as he glared deeply into Bakura's own dark amber ones.

He casually placed the necklace back in his pocket. Obviously, Marik had every intention of hopping back on his bike and running him over with ruthless force; maybe even having the nerve to go in reverse and do it again. There was no way out of this. If persuasive words couldn't change the Egyptian's mind then maybe... Bakura stroked his chin and smirked.

"Ok, so you got me. But I'm still not giving up that easily."  
Marik's eyes narrowed as if he knew the conversation was about to steer into something else. He knew Bakura was notorious for thinking of alternate solutions to plan his escape. So just what would it be this time?  
"Tell you what, if you give me something of equal value, you can have the necklace back."  
So he wants to negotiate? That just made Marik's blood boil. That necklace was more valuable than his life. Other than it being his sister's necklace, it was a family heirloom passed down to her by previous tomb-keepers and it meant a great deal more than just money. "Bastard!" He snapped. "Is there anything else that matters to you more than money?"  
Bakura shrugged nonchalantly.  
Marik put a hand on his hip. "Fine. I'll give you $200 in exchange for that necklace."  
"What a generous offer, but you'll have to do better than that."  
"What? But thats all I have." He balled his fist. "Look, just give me the necklace and maybe I'll change my mind about doing a hit-and-run on you."

Bakura bit his lip and took in a deep breath. He knew Marik was one who should never be underestimated, but secretly he admired that very same personality he harbored; because a little action, good looks and tenacity made for one _very_ sexy ass person. And to be quite honest, Marik rather enjoyed chasing Bakura around the city. It was a twist on the average, everyday lifestyle that called for a sense of adventure, and maybe a little something more than that. But he couldn't let his mind wander; he was no fool and knew that Bakura was just a bucket of lies under that pale, enamored glow of skin. He needed to focus, and get back to the current situation at hand. Although, before his mind could reset, Bakura was already walking towards him. There was no way he would be able to slip pass with the motorcycle blocking his path, so whatever stunt he was about to pull had better be a good one. Marik opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Bakura's lips suddenly crashed with his. His lavender eyes widened, and he shoved Bakura off of him.

"You just..." A barely noticeable blush went across the Egyptian's face. He couldn't believe what the thief just did. That, was a good stunt indeed. But instead of running past him after catching him off-guard, Marik suddenly found those luscious lips caressing his own once again.

And instead of going with his natural response of shoving him back off, he felt himself melting in Bakura's unexpected, but welcoming invite. Those same hands used for wrong doing snaked their way up his purple hoodie; fingers lightly brushing his bronze toned skin to the point where it felt ticklish. One hand then traveled to his back, tracing the ink-carved tattoo and the other teasing a nipple until it became hard and tender. Marik couldn't help but to let out a moan, welcoming the thief further into his mouth. Their tongues intertwined in a duel that quickly made them forget everything else.

Suddenly, Marik felt himself being pushed backward, his mouth still hooked to Bakura's. The pushing stopped when his back was on the bike, and his breath was reclaimed when Bakura finally pulled away. But the thief wasn't done with him just yet.  
"Get on the bike." he whispered.

Without protest, Marik sat on the bike and his heart nearly skipped a beat when he felt the zipper on his pants being undone. Damn, how could he allow a simple, little make-out session like that lose track of what he was doing? His train of thought was gone and out the window. Clearly, he wasn't looking at the thief the same way anymore. Everything told him that this was wrong; being fooled by such an act. But at the moment, realization didn't matter. His mind, or rather his body, was focused on the white haired man in front of him. Would he regret this? His pants fell around his ankles, and the answer was clear.

Bakura licked and trailed the underside of Marik's length before taking him fully into his mouth, a moan of acceptance escaping the Egyptian's mouth. His body was instantly hot, fingernails gripping and almost piercing the seat of his motorcycle as he held on for balance. Tossing his head back, eyes closed in ecstasy and mouth panting hot breaths of air. So hot, just a bit of saliva trailed from his lips. He dared not to look at the sexy thief between his thighs or he was sure to cum on the spot. That heated mouth and moist tongue doing wonders to his body, sending waves of pleasure up his spine. He hissed when Bakura suddenly deep-throated him, then sucking to the tip and repeating the entire process. This man knew exactly what he was doing; a negotiation like this couldn't be passed up. Dripping with sweat, Marik quickly removed his hoodie, and leaned forward before gripping Bakura's head with both his hands. Grasping those soft, silky locks of white hair. This was dirty, naughty, sinful, but he didn't care. Right now, Bakura was the only thing on his mind.

"Mm, Bakura..." He moaned. He was nearing his limit. Anymore of this sweet torture and the thief would surely make a mess out of him. Not that he minded.  
Sensing that the wanton Egyptian would not last much longer, Bakura harshly gave a few more hard sucks. Marik tightly gripped his hair and a large gasp of air escaped his mouth as he came; exploding his seed in the thief's mouth in which he greedily swallowed before giving his lips a simple lick.

Marik was breathing heavily, with half-lidded eyes, flushed cheeks, and a look that made him look down right filthy. He was like a bronzed god; beautiful on the out, but left you guessing on what was on the inside. Of course, Bakura couldn't let that image go. He wanted to taste more of that gorgeous man, and he was going to. He caught the Egyptian in another kiss, who was still recovering his breath, but at the moment didn't seem to mind. Bakura took off his black trench coat, and Marik wasted no time in helping him to unbuckle the belt on his pants.

"Not enough for you, eh?" Bakura said briskly, now nipping at the flesh on Marik's neck.  
"Shutup and finish me." Marik said with impatientness, obviously wanting the seductive exercise to continue.

Bakura took off his shirt, with Marik slipping his hand inside his pants; wanting that beautiful, conniving beast of a man inside him. His member already hardening again for a second round of abuse, and making him shiver as it rubbed against those stern, muscular abs of Bakura. A smirk going across the thief's face as he grabbed a fist of Marik's hair and pushed him down, making his back bend over the motorcycle's seat. His pants now joined with the other fabrics on the ground, he was ready to give the Egyptian just what he wanted. And he took no time in delving his length fully inside of Marik's tight walls, enclosing around him, sending a pleasurable feeling that made him tighten his grip harder on his strands of blonde hair, to the point where it was painful; his other hand on his hip holding him so he wouldn't slip. He had the Egyptian in the dirtiest position possible, but to that man it was exquisite.

Marik shifted his hips and Bakura thrusted into him with full-on force. Marik bit his lip, holding back ferocious moans that would have people think he was being murdered. The way the thief slammed into him, hitting that special sensitive spot that made him see stars. Truly, this was a trade-off he wouldn't mind doing everyday. "Mmm..." He moaned as Bakura picked up the pace, and he started rolling his hips the best he could given the position he was in. He held on to the motorcycle seat for support, surprised that it was holding and keeping balance as great as it was. And then, Bakura let go of the back of his head and turned on the bike's ignition. Marik moaned louder, loving the extra sensation and vibe the engine was giving with its ruthless vibrations. The extra stimulus was almost too much and he let his head fall back, too weak to keep its composure in the current condition. How he wish Bakura would pick him up so he could watch the man doing the wondrous things to his body.

With the bike's engine giving him added sensitivity, Bakura found himself going over the edge and unable to keep up the melodious exercise any longer. Nearing his limit, he reached down between them and starting stroking Marik's member briskly both in and out of time with his thrusts. That made Marik lose it right there. Unable to hold on much longer, his body grew weak and overwhelmed from all the sensations and pleasures he was feeling. With a few more strokes of Bakura's hand, he finally came, a scream of ecstasy escaping his mouth. The squeeze of his inner walls making Bakura reach his own orgasm as he came inside him. He leaned over Marik, still holding his hips, mindful that he would surely fall if he let go. Marik took one last look at the thief before falling unconsciously asleep from the extreme exercise. Bakura smiled and carefully lifted the Egyptian up, planting a delicate kiss on his forehead.

* * *

When Marik finally awoke, it was already afternoon. A cool breeze blew by and he expected himself to be shivering cold. However, to his surprise, his clothes were back on, with Bakura's trench coat wrapped around him for added warmth. He gritted his teeth. He allowed Bakura to slip away again, and with a dirty trick like that (though he didn't reject it either). Shakily, he stood up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his backside. He used his motorcycle's handlebar for support and then he noticed his sister's necklace placed on the seat, as well as a note under it. He placed the necklace in his pocket and carefully read the words scrawled on the note:

_"Well, that was a nice rendezvous;_  
_I hope we can do it again sometime!_  
_I decided to let you keep the necklace, but_  
_don't think I'll be so generous next time._

_P.S. I hope you don't mind me taking the earrings as payment."_

Marik tilted his head in confusion. _"Earrings?" _And then his eyes widened as he stroked his right ear. "My earrings!"

That no good, sneaky thief had made off with another one of his valuables! Marik quickly made a makeshift ramp with some of the planks off the wooden fence and hopped on his motorcycle. He squeezed the handlebars in rage.  
"Bakura, I swear I'm going to kill you next time!"

As he made his way out of the alley, Bakura watched on a nearby rooftop while tossing the earrings in his hand. He smirked. _"Well, here we go again!"_


End file.
